Daughter Of Batman
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Everyone knows the tale of how Talia al Ghul conceived a child in a romance with her beloved Bruce Wayne. Damian, who will later be known as Robin fighting crime side by side with Batman. But what if instead of it just being Damian someone else went with him. His twin sister Danika Wayne. A girl that is gifted with extraordinary powers at birth. One only knows how she'll use them.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter Of Batman Prologue **

_The League of Shadows has existed for thousands of years. Since its creation this organization lives and breathes for only one single goal. To create a whole brand new world out of the remnants and pieces left behind after the old one is brought to its knees cleansing it out humanity. In order to remold it the correct way with order and no chaos._

_The leader of the League of Shadows is a man named Ra's al Ghul._

_For century's Ra's al Ghul has managed to cheat death with what's known as a Lazarus Pit. Through this method Ra's al Ghul has kept this organization alive into the modern day. _

_But while this man is immortal that doesn't mean he is invincible. Ra's al Ghul has to look to the future for those who can take on the role he leaves behind to lead the League of Shadows after he is gone._

_Because of this his daughter Talia al Ghul became pregnant by her lover in Gotham City so as to create a new heir for the dynasty to grow and legacy to continue onwards should anything happen to them. _

_To their surprise and delight Talia conceived twins in her womb doubling the chances for the League of Shadows survival into the next generation. _

_During the pregnancy Talia was exposed to some forces of magic, gems that contained great power within them. _

_The Sun Drop and the Moonstone, separate entity's of darkness and light. _

_One that grants life and the other that can take it away. _

_During this exposure one of the infants Talia carried within her absorbed the aura's radiating off of them for a long length of tremendous time. _

_As a result of this the child born would forever be granted gifts that can possibly alter the course of the world's fate for better or worse. _

_This girl is Danika Wayne, twin sister to Damian Wayne and daughter of Gotham's Dark Knight. _

_The League of Shadows Little Morning Star. _

**Authors Note:**

**Dun dun dun! Ah! Here is another one! Wow, I am really dishing them out lately.**

**Now this story I've been debating with how to put up for a long while. I can't recall who it was or what story the review was in, but a very long time ago one of my readers did suggest a story idea similar to this one. Just to be very clear Id' already thought about doing one such as this before he/she mentioned it to me. I wanted to put it up immediately, but I was having problems with figuring out the persona of my female OC character. Now I've already figured out her name. Unfortunately there are other layouts of her life to contend with.**

**For one it's her and Damian's age. I'm putting them down as eleven years old in this story, but if any of you know a different age Damian is supposed to be in the Son of Batman please let me know so I can change it.**

**Another thing that was holding me back from putting this story up was if Danika should have powers or not. The same reviewer as before did say she should have elemental powers, but it never really sat well with them. Now I finally found the perfect ones for her to possess. Best part about them is that they suit the definition of her name too. **

**Basically the name Danika means Morning Star. I've decided to grant Danika the powers that lay in the Moonstone and Sun Drop in Tangled. I watched and listened to the new song on Youtube for the Moonstone incantation and just got inspired. It's like a huge light bulb went off in my head. I finally have something I can work with. I was so happy the moment it clicked. She won't quite have magic hair like Rapunzel has, but in order to use her powers/magic she will have to sing the incantations that come with them. **

**The abilities that Danika has will be explained for in the following chapter after this one and the reasons why they fit. Trust me, they'll be making a whole lot more sense once I get further into it there. **

**We're a long way of from it at this point, but I really need to figure out her superhero name. **

**I'd really love to hear your suggestions on the matter. As per usual anyone who gives me the winning suggestion will get a question answered on the story. So go over every single one of them carefully because remember you only get one until the next event that pops up.**

**I really do need a name for her when she's in costume. **

**Also, Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

**Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

**Can you imagine a world without the following:****  
****\- Youtube****  
****\- Twitter****  
****\- Facebook****  
****\- Tumblr****  
****\- Reddit****  
****\- Memes****  
****What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

**To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

**Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

**Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:****  
****: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

**Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.****  
****: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

**Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube****  
****: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**

**Also, I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?****Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them.**

**As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story.**

**I really want to get this idea up and running soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter Of Batman Chapter 1 **

Deep in the mountains of Asia is the headquarters for the League of Shadows. Also, known to many, as the League of Assassins.

It's remote and for the most part void of any outsiders making I difficult for anyone who isn't part of the organization to get there. There is a strong sense of security. The natural defenses surrounding the Temple makes practically an impregnable fortress.

At the massive practice yard many of the warriors are training.

Above them overlooking the vast scenery on a terrace was the head of this grand place.

Ra's al Ghul. And beside him is his family.

His daughter Talia, son Arkady Duvall, and grandson eleven year old Damien.

"This is your legacy, Damien. The League of Assassins," said Ra's al Ghul, arms crossed behind him as he stands there erect and proud, face unreadable.

Straightening his posture, blatant, Damien said "Yes, Grandfather."

Damien has constantly been so serious. Way too much for a child his age at eleven.

Unfortunately the life he is born into leaves no alternative but to be so.

Ever since he was born Damien has been groomed to lead the League one day one Ra's al Ghul is long dead and gone. Ra's al Ghul has cheated death many times for years, but even he cannot live forever.

Aware of this Damien has always been determined to live up to his family's expectations and make them proud. No matter the obstacles that are put in his way, trying his very best to excel at it all. He's adamant about doing his duty although he can act quite arrogant and ignorant sometimes much to the chagrin of those close to him. His ignorance can make him cocky. That is dangerous. It's their hope that one day he will grow out of those nasty habits. Since he has yet to even reach his adolescent teenage years.

It is in his genes after all.

Continuing, Ra's al Ghul said "To make sure the earth abides a natural contentment without the abuse of man."

Talia is in the background smiling at the scene as Damien is undergoing one of his many important lessons, pleased with how adamant he is about following the teachings of his beloved Grandfather. Her elder brother Arkady Duvall slowly walks forward to become even with her.

Unlike Talia and Ra's, Arkady has never dipped in the Lazarus Pitt regularly as they did. So he has aged and become an elder over the years.

"It is good to see our revered father so devoted to his grandson," mused Arkady Duvall.

"Yes, brother, it is," concurs Talia.

Scanning over the terrace with his one unscarred eye, Arkady Duvall said "Speaking of our fathers grandchildren, where is the other one?"

_._

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

_._

Smiling fondly at hearing the soothing, harmonic, and lovely voice, Arkady Duvall said "There she is."

Damien wasn't the only child born into this family by Talia.

Damien has a twin sister. Her name is Danika.

It's no debate that Danika is going to be as beautiful as her mother when she gets older. With her white porcelain skin and long ebony hair she is going to e breaking men's hearts all over the place. While Damien and Danika are twins there is a major telltale unique trait between them. Damien has green eyes like their mother, but Danika's is blue. Talia says she gets it from their father despite having yet to meet the man in person.

She is down below in a secluded part of the temple Danika is in one of the garden's practicing her craft.

Danika is entirely different than her brother. Basically she's not as hard, cold, and serious as he is. Another thing is that she was born with certain gifts. That is if you could call them that.

Danika has her palm pressed against a tree trunk, blue eyes now altered glowing a golden color. Her long, silky, and luscious hair floating in waves around her small and slender form.

As Danika was busy singing the incantation the broken and partially dead tree began to heal. Within seconds the tree was fully repaired with leaves sprouting all over the branches and some magnolia blossoms.

Young Danika was only a toddler when she was immediately put into training to master the mystic energy inside her from both the sun and the moon. It didn't take her long and soon she gained the ability to focus her magic instead of just allowing it to run wild on her.

But just as easily as life can be given it can be snuffed out, taken away with the snap of the fingers. It's an unfortunate fact that where there is an abundance of life death is looming not to far away in the shadows waiting to strike and strike hard.

Laying her hand on the tree once more Danika shut her eyes. Seconds later she snaps them back open. The radiant blue has become pitch black.

_._

_Wither and decay_

_End this destiny_

_Break these earthly chains_

_And set the spirit free_

_The spirit free_

_._

In an instant the once in need of nourishment and healing now faded away and died before her and everyone who is observing this, eyes.

Unfortunately this destruction didn't stop there.

To the contrary with how Danika is with her restoration magic from the sundrop gem the part she has from the moonstone is far more unpredictable. Sometimes it gets away from her like now.

Around Danika the flowers and bushes slowly began to shrivel and decay until there was nothing left of them. By a fierce strength and sheer force of will Danika cased the expansion before it could get within fifteen feet in diameter. The assassins nearby were more than used to this by now so none of them recoiled. Danika's eyes return back to normal and she collapsed onto her bottom, taking deep breaths exhaling in and out.

"Danika has improved much. Her level of self-control has improved immensely, but she still has a long way to go," said Talia, wistful. "She has so much more to learn."

"She'll get there. Similar to her brother Danika has so much to look forward to. Such marvelous potential," reassured Arkady Duvall.

This tranquil, peaceful, and purposeful existence is about to be disrupted that'll alter all of their lives drastically forevermore.

Nothing lasts forever.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you guys all liked this one! ;D**

**Any more thoughts on suggestions for Danika's superhero sidekick name? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Danika and the alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Daughter Of Batman Chapter 2 **

It's sheer pandemonium all over League of Assassin headquarters as an army of mercenary's break in through the borders.

That's the only way Danika can find a way to describe it.

Normally kids her age and trapped in this situation would be panicking like crazy and not knowing what to do. Well that's not the case for Damien nor Danika. The training Danika has undergone as a granddaughter to Ra's al Ghul is kicking in big time in spades.

Danika immediately pulls out her tessens, unleashing on every mercenary that came within range of her weapons. Tessen are a type of Japanese war fans used in ancient times by samurai warriors. The whole time she's fighting Danika refrains from using her powers. While they would be useful she's been taught by her elders to not rely on them too heavily all the time otherwise she could get sloppy and end up seriously hurt or dead as consequence.

Danika loved her Arkady Duvall dearly. He was her uncle after all, but she can't dwell on his loss to both their family and the League of Assassins.

Unfortunately if Danika thought losing her uncle was bad enough then what she's about to face now is absolutely awful.

Danika's focus is completely on finding her twin to fight side by side with him. During training the twins are often seen fighting better together than apart. That's what they need currently right now. Her mother Talia and Grandfather are skilled and weathered fighters with how long they've actually been on this Earth. So Danika hadn't paid a second thought on worrying about their welfare in the invasion.

Danika is about to learn how very wrong she is about that from the start.

Danika makes it to the training yard where she's met with a horrific sight to behold.

Ra's al Ghul is immobilized on the ground, so badly burned beyond recognition. There were so man fires from massive explosions from bombs around the temple that he must've been caught right in the middle of one. Ra's al Ghul is barely alive with Damien already there bent over his form.

Frantic Danika rushes over and drops to her knees next to them.

Eyes wide, Danika said "Grandfather! Is he-?"

"He's alive. Barely," clarified Damien, stone faced, unbridled fury blazing in his emerald green eyes.

So preoccupied with Ra's al Ghul's welfare that the twins nearly forgot that someone else is in the vicinity.

Deathstroke.

The perpetrator and leader behind this whole attack.

As the twins began to feel the first stages of grief to take control over them Deathstroke moved in for the kill while they're sufficiently distracted.

Yeah like Damien's about to let that happen.

Quick as a snap Damien reacts, spinning around and blocking Deathstroke's sword with his own. The katana's clash creating a piercing and humming ring in the air from the purity in the steel. While Damien is valiantly fighting Deathstroke, Danika protectively stands over Ra's al Ghul in order to shield him from further harm, holding her fans at the ready should he dare to come back their way. Much to her dismay Danika finds she has to abandon defending their grandfather to help Damien when a severe backhand from Deathstroke sends the boy careening into a pillar. Not wanting Damien to end up with the same fate as their other family members Danika instantly rushes to his aide.

Danika assists Damien to his feet and the twins stand there united fully prepared to fight.

Narrowing his eyes in contempt at the duo, sneering, Deathstroke taunts "So you're Talia's little bastard's? Not bad, for children. But now, we end it."

Deathstroke charges.

In regards to the differences in age and experience surprisingly the three can be seen as quite evenly matched. Both the twins are giving it their all against Deathstroke for what he's done.

At one point though Danika's frustration gets the better of her, a rare occurrence in itself, and chooses to use the Moonstones magic to even the odds even more so one of them can land a crucial fatal blow.

Danika's sapphire eyes turn black as the air around them resonates with the ominous melody to the deadly incantation.

_._

_Wither and decay_

_End this destiny_

_Break these earthly chains_

_And set the spirits free_

_The Spirits free_

_._

Danika holds no restraint. The Moonstone's magic expands until it reaches Deathstroke while Danika repeats the incantation over and over again. Within range Deathstroke's body slowly weakens against his will giving Damien enough of an opening to do this.

Damien stabs Deathstroke straight in his left eye with his katana blade.

Blood spews out from the ruined eyes, Deathstroke shrieking in agony.

Danika stops the incantation moving to stand beside Damien again.

"Now your heart," snarled Damien, taking the lead in going to terminate him.

Neither Damien nor Danika manage to follow through with it.

The reason why is Deathstroke always plans for contingencies.

Deathstroke tosses a number of smoke pellets at the twins temporarily blinding them and creating cover for himself to escape.

When the smoke clears Damien and Danika watch as a line of rope is hiking up Deathstroke into a helicopter.

"I'll make you suffer for this, boy. You and your sister. Next time," vowed Deathstroke, maliciously scathing.

Hanging out from the helicopter waiting to lend Deathstroke a hand is another former excommunicated member to the League of Assassins.

Ubu.

The Black Hawk helicopter then whisks them out of there.

Damien sprints after the helicopter with Danika trailing after him, all the while spewing vicious insults at the enemy.

"Cowards! Come back and finish it, traitors," shouts Damien, rueful, brandishing his sword.

None accept the invitation.

Deathstroke and his mercenary's retreat from the temple grounds since they've done what they originally set out here to do.

"Grandfather," exclaims Danika, recalling the horrible state he's still in.

The twins rush to where they last saw him.

"Grandfather," called Damien.

No response is received. Ra's al Ghul is nowhere to be seen. He's disappeared.

Trying again, Damien called "Grandfather? Grandfather!"

Danika lightly taps his shoulder pointing at the doorway that leads down to the Lazarus Pit.

Throughout the conflict Ra's al Ghul must've made his way to the Lazarus Pit unnoticed.

A small amount of hope builds inside Danika, believing that he must've made his way down to the Lazarus Pit and healed his injuries.

Definitely wishful thinking, all right.

Talia arrives at the same time the two of them rush down the stairway leading underground.

"Damien, Danika, wait," said Talia, chasing after them.

The twins don't stop until they reach the bottom.

Danika gasps, hands rising to her mouth as tears build in the corners of her eyes.

There is Ra's al Ghul lying mere inches away from the Lazarus Pit, still as death.

Even from a distance Danika can tell he didn't make it in time. Not even the Sundrops magic can do anything for him now.

The once mighty and powerful Ra's al Ghul is dead.

Devastation hits Danika hard, but she does her very best to mask it.

Damien refuses to believe the inevitable.

Damien desperately strains to tug Ra's al Ghul into the Lazarus Pit, but it's futile.

Finally Talia steps in.

Blocking Damien's path, Talia said "Stop."

"We have to try. We can't just leave him," persisted Damien.

"He's dead," said Talia, firm yet sorrowful.

With a heavy heart, softly, Talia said "The Pit can't restore a body this damaged. He's beyond healing. Even your sister can't do anything about it now."

Resigned and grief stricken Damien lowers Ra's al Ghul's body to the floor.

Speaking to both of her children now, passionately, Talia said "You did your best. Both of you did."

Under his breath, angry, Damien said "I failed."

Danika feels a jab to the heart feeling like she hadn't done enough, too. She could've done better.

"We can't think about that now. We have to move. Come. Damien, Danika, now," commands Talia, taking both the twins hands and leading them away after their initial reluctant hesitation.

The troops bow in respect to their deceased and now new leader.

"Where are we going," questions Damien.

"Gotham City," proclaims Talia, face unreadable. "It's time to meet your father."

At long last.

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all had as enjoyable a 4****th**** of July as I did!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**Take heart everyone, Batman is going to appear in the next. How do you think he'll react when he first glimpses Danika's powers? **

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking.**

**;D **

**Also, some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Danika and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Daughter Of Batman Chapter 3 **

During the whole trip to Gotham City Danika finds herself in disarray.

Not that surprising given Danika is nearly a nervous wreck about meeting her biological father for the first time. Just like her brother Danika has seen pictures, videos, and heard story's about him, but never face to face in her lifetime just yet.

Danika assumed she hid her disgruntled worries well, but not far enough. Danika could never successfully hide anything from Damien. Unlike her Damien is far more composed, cool, unbothered, and unperturbed about it.

Damien has become quite annoyed with his twins constant squirming.

Talia out of earshot as she checks updates from the pilots, from the corner of his mouth in order to keep this conversation private, Damien said "Cease your bothersome fidgeting, Sister. It's so unbecoming."

Danika snaps out of it, staring down at her body in shock as she finally realizes that she hasn't sat still in the last half hour as she constantly either moves around in her seat or getting up on the plane to stare out another window for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Brother. I'm just a smidge nervous about this. I mean…what if he doesn't like us," murmured Danika, quietly.

This has been a major fear of Danika's ever since the twins first got the indication whom their father is and how he might react on the day they first meet. Talia and Ra's al Ghul made it no secret that Batman, Bruce Wayne, has no clue about their existence.

Softening a bit at the concern on her face, Damien said "He'll love you, Danika. And if he doesn't I'll tear him to shreds."

A small smile takes shape on Danika's lips knowing he means every single word of it.

Talia entered the room again and that ended their conversation. Soon enough the plane landed at a private airfield in Gotham. Talia, Damien, and Danika were escorted to a yacht in Gotham Harbor. There, under guard, Damien and Danika are instructed to wait there for Talia as she goes out to find their father and bring them here.

Talia's intelligence networks are very efficient so it didn't take her very long. In less than an hour Talia was back and accompanied by Batman himself.

Talia made a quick change out of her jumpsuit and into a formal dress to ease the atmosphere and got the twins to conceal themselves in a shadowed alcove that is covered by drapery. Upon Talia's signal the twins would then be allowed to reveal their presence in the big moment.

Danika's heart came close to bursting out from her chest when their mother took one step through the door on the other side and behind her came Bruce Wayne.

Beside her Danika could feel Damien tense slightly, but he quickly covers it up.

Bruce Wayne is wearing his full Batman costume down to the letter. He doesn't follow her all the way in stopping halfway while she continues over to the bar. Danika doesn't remove her eyes off of Batman the entire time, utterly transfixed. Seeing him on a screen is one thing, but having the real thing in front of her is another even through a crack.

Holding up a bottle of wine, Talia said "Would you like a drink?"

"Last time, that didn't go so well," said Batman, bluntly honest.

"Oh, you're right. If I remember correctly I put a little something in your beverage," said Talia, unashamedly waltzing seductively over to Batman and leaning in close to the point where she's practically pressed against him.

"Same way I remember it," said Batman.

Chuckling, fingertips lightly tracing over his chest, Talia said "It made you romantic."

"It made me do what you wanted," said Batman, callously.

Lightly wrapping a leg around his and laying her head on his shoulder, silkily, Talia said "Was it all bad, Beloved?"

Softly, Batman admits "No, it wasn't all bad."

"Then you remember our shared moonlight," said Talia.

Nodding, Batman said "Some of it."

"The best parts," said Talia, smiling.

Done with whatever game she's playing, removing her from his person and getting right down to business, Batman said "Talia, what do you want?"

Inhaling and then exhaling, finally telling the reason why she's come all this way, Talia said "My father is dead."

"Ra's," said Batman, wanting her to elaborate.

The famed Ra's al Ghul dead needs a clarification. With the Lazarus Pitt at his disposal it's highly unlikely yet not impossible.

"How many fathers do I have," snapped Talia, tartly.

"Sorry, he always seemed…," apologized Batman, attempting to find the right words to describe it.

"Like you? Indestructible," said Talia.

"Huh, you haven't seen my x-rays," said Batman, sarcastically.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Talia said "Maybe you can show them to me sometime."

"You don't seem all that broken up about Ra's's death," noted Batman.

"There is no time for mourning. Assassins plan to take over Ra's's organization. They are led by a man whom father believed could be his successor until my father became aware of you. Now this man wants to kill us," said Talia, approaching the hidden alcove the twins are occupying.

Eyes narrowed, catching the alteration in speech pattern, Batman said "Us?"

"Not you. Me, your son, and your daughter," said Talia, drawing back the curtain.

"Son? Daughter," said Batman, not believing he heard her correctly.

Here Damien and Danika step fully into the light.

Damien's facial expression remains stoic as he locks eyes with their father for the first time, but Danika's eyes are like an open book. A vast ray of different emotions are going through her right now that she's using every ounce of patience and control in order to contain.

Features unreadable, Batman said "You expect me to believe this?"

"I assure you, they're yours," said Talia, signaling for the children to go forth and introduce themselves.

Damien does so confidently and without fear while Danika is a touch timid, turning to look at Talia for a little direction. Only after Talia gives a nod of reassurance that Danika follows.

For about half a minute nothing spoken is passed between the three of them. They just stare at each other.

Running his eyes up and down Batman's frame, snidely and a touch arrogant, Damien said "Don't look so stunned, Father. I thought you'd be taller."

Batman continues to stare mostly at Damien. Unbeknownst to the twins Damien looks exactly like he did at this age except for the eye color, which goes to Danika. Despite his initial doubts this undeniably to him that at the very least they are his blood.

"Beloved, this is Damien and Danika," introduces Talia. "At present they are in great danger. The man who attacked the League of Assassins, Deathstroke, also called Slade, knows of their existence and will stop at nothing until he kills them. For the time being they are no longer safe with me. The one advantage is he has no idea who you are leaving the Batcave, and Wayne Manor the only places where he won't be able to reach them. I know this is sudden, but for their sake…will you take them?"

One would think the answer would be obvious.

There is no other viable alternative.

Batman accepts.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**For those of you who are questioning why I didn't have Danika revive Ra's al Ghul with her magic is because she can't heal what's already dead and he passed on into the afterlife before she could reach him. She was just too late. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, The 8****th**** Loser, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Danika and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Daughter Of Batman Chapter 4**

Talia departs from Gotham soon afterwards leaving both Damian and Danika behind under their fathers care.

But not before Talia delivers a second warning in a way to Bruce away from their children so they can speak privately.

It's about Danika.

"When I was pregnant with the twins Danika was exposed to certain elements that have granted her superior abilities in magic. I wouldn't be worried about her too much. My father and I have made sure she's been well trained in execution and control. So she shouldn't be a danger…for the most part," said Talia.

Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Bruce said "Care to tell me what those ability's are?"

Stroking his cheek tenderly, leaning forward in order to bring her lips close to his ear, mysteriously, Talia whispered "Where's the fun in that?"

Bruce, Damian, and Danika are then left to watch Talia as she leaves the harbor on the yacht.

Breaking the uncomfortable pause that has followed this, bluntly, Damian accused "You didn't know about us?"

"No," admits Bruce, unreadable with his cowl on.

Danika silently listens to the exchange, eyes traveling back and forth between them where she currently stands in the middle.

Arms crossed, censoriously and showing his famous arrogance, Damian said "So Mother has made us your responsibility?"

"Something like that," said Bruce, finally turning to face and fully address them at last.

Danika inwardly sighed a huge breath of relief, taking this as a genuine sign that he's not going to completely ignore them. That was one of her major fears after all. So that's one of the major big ones that is checked off of that list going off in the hidden corners of her head.

Disagreeing with the implication that either of them needs looking after, Damian protested "This isn't necessary. I do fine by myself. Both of us do."

Patiently, Bruce said "So do I. But things have changed. She thinks you'll be better off with me…For now."

Curious on what his opinion on all this is, Danika said "What do you think?"

"Better than with the League of Assassins," said Bruce.

Defensive towards the organization he still respects that raised and trained him to be what he is today, Damian said "They taught me how to fight."

"And I take it, not much else," deduces Bruce, going by all the data he's gathered over the years about the League of Assassins.

This is expected after Ra's multiple attempts to manipulate him into recruitment over the years.

Ending the argument before it has a chance to escalate into a full blown debate out in the open Bruce activates a function on his utility belt. It opens the top compartment on the Batmobile uncovering the seats.

Staring at it blankly, Damian said "I'll drive."

"No," said Bruce, firmly, shooting down that idea quick.

"I know how," persists Damian.

"No," repeated Bruce, more weight behind it this time.

Danika strategically places a hand on Damian's arm shaking her head discreetly. Best not to fight over something so simple as driving.

There's a bit of a hiccup. There's only two seats available in the Batmobile. One for the driver and a 2nd for a single passenger. There's no third. So Damian and Danika have to improvise. It's a tight fit as they squeeze together in the passenger seat, but it'll have to do.

Watching them work it out Bruce starts to think of solutions where he can rectify this later on. Something tells him he's going to require a third seat in his vehicles in the long run.

Once everyone is situated does Bruce contact Alfred where the man is awaiting his return home in the Batcave.

"Alfred," said Bruce.

"_**Yes, Sir," **_said Alfred, promptly, heavy British accent apparent even through the connection.

"We're going to have company," said Bruce, coded phrasings giving Alfred a heads up that tonight's matters are more than what they appear.

"_**A sleepover. Oh goody," **_said Alfred, a touch incredulous.

Bruce then hits the gas.

As Bruce drives through the city in order to return to the Batcave he's careful to observe the twins from the corner of his eyes. Damian merely sits there staring at everything in Gotham from a blank and uncaring expression on his face. Danika is a bit different in this perspective. She's a lot more open than her brother.

Being nearer to the window provides Danika a better view of all the sights in Gotham. Truthfully she can't get enough.

Since the twins were raised the majority of their lives at that temple they never really were introduced into the outside world although they've been educated about practically everything since day 1. Still learning and then seeing it all firsthand are entirely opposite things. Danika doesn't bother to conceal the fascination and awe from creeping onto her face.

Some time during this Damian catches Bruce observing them closely and realizes that she is behaving somewhat inappropriately. Damian quickly corrects this. She's acting a little unsightly like a pest and he doesn't approve.

Danika then returns to sitting demure and composed under her brother's disapproval, not breaking protocol again.

The remainder of the drive is delivered in silence and stillness.

The twins are fully aware of Bruce's observations, but no longer act on them.

Much is going on in Bruce's mind having just learned he has biological children, but that's not the only think bothering him.

Talia mentioned that their daughter has magic in her veins.

Just what can Danika do and how powerful is she?

These are questions he'll have to find the answers to at another point in time.

Soon enough the Batmobile enters the Batcave and Alfred is positioned where he normally would be upon Bruce's return.

Bruce parked the Batmobile right alongside Alfred and opened the top.

Danika and Damian peered around at their new surroundings and jumped out.

"Welcome back, sir," greeted Alfred, accordingly. "I presume these are the young people of whom you spoke."

"Good evening," said Danika, doing a slight curtsy.

"Hello, Pennyworth, I've heard of you," said Damian, imperiously.

"At your service, Master Damian, Mistress Danika," said Alfred, bowing a greeting.

Danika smiles yet Damian turns his head left and right around Alfred looking to see who else might be here.

"Where are the rest of the servants," asks Damian, tone of voice bridging on rude.

Brow quirked, dignified, Alfred said "I am the sum total."

Danika is a little surprised to learn this. Judging by how much money the Wayne fortune Mother spoke of had one would think the Manor would be teaming with servants.

Damian is of the same mindset although he's not so sensitive about expressing it.

"You have only one servant," said Damian, incredulous.

"He's not a servant, he's a friend," said Bruce.

Damian then makes his way over to the main computer consul with Danika trailing behind him.

"So this is the fabled Batcave? Grandfather told me all about it," said Damian, sitting in the chair as though he owns the place already. "Smaller than I imagined."

"Damian," said Danika, elbowing her brother in the ribcage.

Damian is unaffected.

"Very efficient though," said Damian, amending his miswording.

Bruce and Alfred exchange a glance.

Damian and Danika then make their way up to the 2nd floor of the Batcave inspecting every single thing that catches their eye.

"He's the spitting image of you at that age. It's a bit chilling," said Alfred, a bit unnerved and bewildered.

"Tell me about it," concurred Bruce. "Look you're going to have to get them settled. I'm not sure how long they'll be here, but for the time being this will be their home. And Alfred mind your step around Danika."

"Why, sir? Should I be worried," asked Alfred.

"I'm not sure. Talia mentioned that Danika contains magic inside her although she failed to clarify to me what that is. All she would say is that Danika has complete control over whatever it could be," said Bruce, disgruntled.

"Any ideas," said Alfred.

"No, but I'm going to find out," said Bruce.

The twins have found the original Robin suit.

"Looks rather effeminate, don't you think," said Damian, scanning his eyes over the costume.

Danika simply shrugs.

Joining them on the catwalk, Alfred said "Master Dick was a boy when he wore that."

Head cocked, Danika said "Where is he now?"

"Moved on and so shall we. Would you like to see where you'll be sleeping," said Alfred, lead the twins out from the confines of the Batcave.

Bruce watches somberly as they leave. He has some important work to do tonight.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Danika and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Daughter Of Batman Chapter 5 **

On the way to the twins new shared living accommodations Alfred gives the siblings a guided tour of Wayne Manors interior. It's late at night so he can't provide a sufficient excavation to the full extent.

Pushing open the doors that lead into their new chambers, Alfred said "I hope this isn't too cramped for you."

The bedroom is incredibly spacious with a king sized bed, television, wardrobe, desk, armchair, and bay window.

Danika and Damian step inside having a look around.

Gesturing at different points in the room, Alfred said "That door leads to your bath. The other to a game room. Mistress Danika there is another bedroom connected to the game room in question. That is yours and it has all the same commodities this one contains." Alfred then picks up the remote turning on the television set. "And you also have this for your amusement."

Danika smiles subtly at the Looney Tunes cartoon playing on the screen. Neither of them had watched a lot of television growing up, but Danika in particular secretly snuck some whenever she could whenever it might've become available. Damian knew about it. Even though he never really joined her when it wasn't permitted he didn't rat her out, not once.

"Naturally you have the run of the mansion," finished Alfred, not unkindly.

Snobbishly, not shy in treating Alfred as a servant instead of family as Bruce informed them, Damian said "Of course, I know that. Prepare some tea, Pennyworth. Brown sugar instead of white, fresh cut lemon, a china cup."

Damian then goes over to have a seat in the armchair while Alfred sniffs a smidge disdainfully at Damian's rude attitude.

Scowling, a light cutting edge to his tone, Alfred said "Perhaps Master would like some warm, mixed nuts and a moist hand towel."

"Watch yourself, Pennyworth. I'm not so young that I don't understand sarcasm," warned Damian, aiming a dirty look.

"If you weren't so rude and bossy then maybe he wouldn't have to," said Danika, stoutly, lightly admonishing him.

Damian huffs averting his gaze to now stare out the window.

"Not to worry, Mistress Danika. I am much too old to care," reassured Alfred, switching off the TV.

Danika covers a giggle.

A small smile tugging at his lips in amusement towards Danka, Alfred said "I'll go prepare the tea."

Alfred then leaves and after a moments hesitation Danika follows.

Bemused, Alfred said "Is there something else you require?"

Shaking her head, Danika said "No, thank you. I was wondering if I can help. I made tea a lot for Mother, Grandfather, and Uncle back home."

Scoffing, Damian said "You shouldn't have to dirty your hands, Sister. That's servants work."

Chastising, disagreeing with that, Danika said "It doesn't hurt to make yourself useful, Brother. Besides I like doing it."

Arms crossed, Damian said "Can't imagine why."

And there is one of the big differences between brother and sister.

Danika then walks out with Alfred leaving Damian behind to stew.

As the two of them are making tea biscuits in the kitchen Alfred softens towards Danika finding her much more respectful than her brother and that he enjoys her company. After everything is done Danika carries the tea for both Damian and her to their quarters. Alfred does the same for Bruce down in the Batcave.

Here the Dark Knight is scanning through all the files and videos footage recorded on Ra's al Ghul that's stored in his central computer.

Announcing his presence as he approaches, Alfred said "I've been released by Master Damian and Mistress Danika. I miss the boy already. I must say, Master Bruce, that the girls disposition is quite more agreeable than her brothers by far."

"I take it you've noticed that, too," said Bruce.

"Hard not to," said Alfred, dryly.

"How are they," inquired Bruce.

Pouring the tea, Alfred reports "Facing the shock of downsizing, sir. Although Danika appears to be cooping much better. In fact she actually helped me in brewing this tea. Not a bad mixture either."

Bruce takes a sip from his teacup, testing it.

Humming underneath his breath, Bruce admitted "Not bad."

The two of them then focus their undivided attention on the video of Ra's on screen being revived in a Lazarus Pit of all places.

"Nothing on cable," asked Alfred.

"An old video of Ra's being revived by the Lazarus Pitt. He's cheated death so many times it's hard to accept that he failed to escape this time. My children's role model," said Bruce, stonily.

Bruce is gonna have to work exceptionally hard to change that.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Danika and any alterations to the original storyline plot her added presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Daughter Of Batman Chapter 6 **

The following day Danika and Damian arose before even the house was fully awake and when the sun was barely peeking over the horizon.

Their bodies are well used to getting up so early after years of having it being strictly drilled into them, but today there's another purpose behind this morning call.

Thanks to the tour Alfred provided them the previous evening Danika knows exactly where to acquire the materials they need to perform a funeral ritual for their grandfather. After the attack on the temple the entire League of Assassins had to evacuate out from that location fast so the siblings haven't had a chance to properly grieve for him yet.

Now they can, but that doesn't mean they want any uninvited witnesses to what they are doing here.

As soon as everything is gathered together Danika and Damian head to the edges of the cliffs on the Wayne estate. On the way Danka gathers some radiant wildflowers to use later on in the final part of the ritual.

With Damian standing over her Danika performs the funeral rites while saying a traditional chant that is, also, a prayer.

_._

_That which belong to the air _

_Has returned to the east_

_The Wheel turns_

_And Spring is over_

_That which belongs to fire_

_Has returned to the South_

_The Wheel turns_

_And Summer has flown_

_That which belongs to Water_

_Has returned to the West_

_The Wheel turns _

_And Autumn passes_

_That which belongs to Earth _

_Has returned to the North_

_The Wheel turns_

_The Winter has ended_

_That which belongs to the Spirit_

_Has returned to the Old Ones_

_The Wheel turns_

_The Cauldron awaits_

_That which belongs to Fellowship and Love_

_That which belongs to the Circle remains with us_

_The Wheel turns_

_As light is the day_

_So our Grandfather has passed into the night_

_Nothing is final_

_And we who remain behind know that one day_

_We will once again share the bread and wine with our Grandfather_

_Oh Blessed Spirit_

_We bid you farewell_

_For you await a new destiny_

_._

As soon as Danika extinguishes the ceremonial candles she releases the small flowers she has held in her palm. This allows the wind to gently carry them away signifying Ra's al Ghuls passing into the next life.

Damian stonily watched all this, but his eyes revealed his grief.

From inside Wayne Manors luxurious kitchen Alfred looks on with a solemn expression. He'd seen the whole thing and has more compassion for both siblings now after witnessing brother and sister grieve so deeply although it'll take far longer to warm up to Damian because of the boy's ignorant and disagreeable attitude.

From then on until Bruce decided to make an appearance in the kitchen the twins remained outside. Damian practicing his swordsmanship with a katana he found in Wayne Manor while Danika was tending to some neglected plants in the garden directly outside the kitchen windows.

"I've got to get down to the office. How are Damian and Danika," said Bruce, taking a bite out of some toast.

"See for yourself," said Alfred, nodding out the window.

Bruce then sees what Alfred has been talking about.

Damian really is going at it in the garden swiping and stabbing at the different hedges trimmed to appear like actual animals with expert skill.

"He's been at it since 5:00 this morning. I hope you don't mind, sir. The sword is your grandfather's. The one on the wall plaque." said Alfred. "Also, Sir, not too long ago the children held a sort of ceremony in honor of their late grandfather Ra's al Ghul."

"Really," said Bruce.

Nodding, Alfred said "The twins were too far away for me to hear what was spoken, but paying their respects to him took a heavy toll on both of them."

Bruce releases a low hum and turns his attention back to Damian an unreadable expression covering his face. Despite the fact that he and Ra's al Ghul were enemy's even he wouldn't have denied the man a proper send off no matter how psychotic.

Damien then decapitates a hedge right in front of them.

"I think we might be able to skip the gardener this month," said Alfred.

"Well he was trained by the League of Assassins," defended Bruce.

"I myself am rooting for the shrubbery," said Alfred.

"He has talent," said Bruce, smiling, impressed with his sons skill. "By the way where is Danika?"

Setting some utensils in the dishwasher for a rinse, Alfred said "Last time I saw Danika she was admiring the rosebushes."

Alfred is correct. That's where she is.

Careful to mind her brothers position so she doesn't get in the Danika is kneeling beside a flowerbed of chrysanthemums and sniffing some roses on the other end. Suddenly her attention is drawn to something that shuffles the branches from underneath.

Lying on her stomach to get a better look Danika holds out her hand, gently coaxing whatever is hiding there out from cover.

It's a baby robin.

Normally chicks this young wouldn't venture from their nest, but Bruce assumes that this one must've accidentally fallen. Danika picks up the bird and raises her palm smiling at the bird as it chirps at her. Here gaze then turns sad as she takes note the little one has a wing set at an odd angle. It must've become dislocated after it plummeted from the nest.

Danika can fix that right in a jiff.

Danika then places a soothing hand over the baby robin's back, closing her eyes. The moment she opens them again they morph into a golden glow.

_._

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

_._

To Bruce's amazement the baby robin was chirping and hopping happily up and down in her palm after Danika removed the hand covering it with the wing now totally healed.

Standing behind Bruce, eyes wide, Alfred said "Incredible."

"I've never heard of anything like this before," said Bruce. "This isn't a brand of magic I'm familiar with."

Things are about to get even more unsettling following this next bit.

Danika soon locates the robin's nest where the chick's parents are starting to get irritated with a human messing with their baby. Not wanting to agitate them further Danika sets the baby on the ground giving it a few delicate pushes in the correct direction so its parents can properly pick up the baby. The baby was halfway there and one of the adult robin's appeared ready to retrieve the little one when it happened.

Out of nowhere a cat reveals itself launching from the underbrush and tackles the baby robin. This all occurs so fast that Danika had no time to react and try to save the baby. The deed was done all in the blink of an eye leaving the robin chick now deceased in seconds.

Danika barely heard the distressed calls from the adult robins up top. She couldn't take away her eyes from the stray feline and what it just did.

More than satisfied with its prize the cat turned around to leave with breakfast dangling limp and lifeless from its mouth.

The cat doesn't get far until Danika struck.

The stay cat doesn't even make it three feet.

Eyes narrowed into slits filled with a blazing fire Danika snaps her hair around the cat in a tight cocoon. The stray cat yowls in protest releasing its meal as it squirms around in Danika's hold in order to break free. Danika doesn't allow it this chance.

_._

_Wither and decay_

_End this destiny_

_Break these earthly chains_

_And set the spirit free_

_._

Every second that passes the stay cat's energy is being drained. The cats yowls turn into squeaks and whimpers as it now lays there whining. Danika repeats the enchantment over and over until the cat is nothing more than an unmoving, decrypt, and empty corpse.

Damian having seen stuff similar this before remains unaffected. But the same case can't be spoken for Bruce and Alfred.

Alfred is horrified by the darker side of Danika's proclaimed magic where previously he was in awe of her lighter persona.

Bruce is expressionless, but the grip he has on the windowsill seen to those looking for it reveals how it caught him off guard.

Talia hadn't told any falsehoods when she warned Bruce about Danika's abilities and what they're capable of doing. Bruce isn't blind. He knows what he's just witnessed is just a fraction of what Danika can probably do.

At this point in time Bruce doesn't know what to think. It's far to early to pass judgment on either of these children especially since they're his blood.

Few things scare Bruce especially as Batman, but this…this can be added to the list for sure.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**In case any of you are curious the chant you see here is from a Wiccan Ritual in the show Charmed on the episode that hosts Prue's funeral. I recently bought he limited edition Charmed Book of Shadows where the chant is in and that is where inspiration struck for it. I think it became integrated really well given the circumstances, don't you? **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Danika and any alteration her presence creates to the original stroyline plot her presence has to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Daughter Of Batman Chapter 7 **

No sooner that Bruce leaves for work that Damian follows sneaking out of Wayne Manor. Explaining his reasons to Danika when she tries to stop him from getting them both into trouble he mentioned about wanting to review their birthright to Wayne Enterprises and wanted to confront their father about what's to be done with Deathstroke and his irk. He'd hacked into the Batcave computer and got more information that they were lacking. The files give the impression that Ubu, Deathstrokes right hand, has a high probability of being in Gotham. This would be the perfect time to hunt him down.

Fully aware that their current living conditions are tenuous at best Danika opts not to test her luck and chooses to remain behind. Damian gets frustrated, but begrudgingly leaves since he knows he won't be able to change her mind.

While Damian is gone Danika remains in the gardens. That's where she makes a new friend.

A little male squirrel.

Even before all this chaos started Danika has always had an affinity to nature. Given the gifts she's been granted through magic that's not very surprising. Despite the darker side of her magic Danika is actually a very loving child that desperately needs something to nurture around all the violence that surrounds their family and way of life.

About an hour or two passes when Alfred realizes that one of his young charges is missing. His interrogation on Danika having failed he reviews security footage and learns that he slipped out. He them informed Bruce about this occurrence.

Bruce's actions after this were swift, strict, disapproving, and uncompromising. Without delay he orders Alfred to come to Wayne Enterprises and pick Damian up immediately.

There'd be further punishment later although Damian isn't even close to respecting his authority. He hasn't earned that right just yet.

Not exactly trusting Danika to be left to her own devices back at the Manor by herself Alfred took her with him as he drives to Wayne Enterprises to pick up Damian. The ride was mostly silent with the exception of her new squirrel friend she decides to call Ao. Originally Alfred would protest to having an animal like this in his nice and clean car, but Danika was insistent that the rodent, in his eyes, comes along. Alfred is hard pressed to refuse her request given what he witnessed happen to that feline earlier that crossed her path. So he reluctantly allows it, but makes it very clear that he's leaving the ultimate decision to Bruce on whether or not she can keep the animal permanently. Also, he warns her that the squirrel may very well leave her since it was born wild in the first place. It may very well abandon her the first chanceful opportunity it gets.

Danika has no problem with that. If Ao wants to leave on his own she won't stop him. One of the last things she'd ever do in life is keep an animal by force against its will.

Upon arrival at the skyscraper Bruce and Damian are already waiting for them outside.

Much to Danika's astonishment she doesn't have to force Ao into anything. As if sensing her train of thought Ao conceals himself in her hair so as not to be seen. Neither Damian nor Bruce will know upon first glance.

Bruce opens the door letting Damian slip into the backseat beside Danika. He's not done.

Bending down partially into the car so the two can clearly see the no nonsense expression on his face, Bruce said "Alfred is to take you directly home. No stops. You will not go off on your own for any reason. You will stay away from the Batcave computer. And you will stay out of sight. Do you understand?"

The warning glare he bore shows Bruce means some serious business.

Damian could care less about their father's not so subtle threats.

Sneering in contempt, Damian scoffed "We owe our grandfather a debt."

That out in the open Damian slams the door in Bruce's face.

Trying to avoid escalation in this confrontation Alfred drives away with Bruce watching them depart on the sidewalk.

As soon as they were in the clear Ao instinctively sensed it's safe to emerge and he does so from her hair. He situates himself on her shoulder where Danika strokes his belly.

Blatantly staring at them with a deadpan expression, Damian said "Really? A squirrel?"

Smiling cheekily, Danika said "I don't care. I like him."

Damian grumbles crossing his arms stubbornly as he stares out the window.

Sobering, Danika said "What do we do now?"

"What else," said Damian, shrugging, keeping his tone of voice low so Alfred can't really hear him over the radio. "We find Ubu ourselves and if that piece of scum refuses to talk then we end him."

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**For those of you who might not be familiar with the Anime show Yona of the Dawn let me enlighten you. The name Ao for the squirrel is actually based on a red squirrel character from it. I really do love that show and thought that cute and adorable squirrels personality might suit Danika as a companion. This isn't going to end up being a crossover, but decided this final touch might make a very good addition. We'll see how it turns out. **

**Also, I was very surprised when barely any of you voiced your opinions on the last chapter. It was a moment I know most of you were looking forward to so, I'm not gonna lie, I was a bit disappointed and disheartened with the lack of responses. Made me very sad. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Danika and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Daughter Of Batman Episode 8 **

That night after Batman left to conduct his own investigation in Gotham the twins decide to initiate one of their own while he's well occupied.

Utilizing the computer in the Batcave again they were able to pinpoint a penthouse in the city where Ubu usually lives at whenever he's in Gotham. Already aware that he's in the city all the twins have to do is bide their time and wait for him to show up.

They're out of the house before Alfred even realizes what they're doing.

By the time Ubu got home with two prostitutes hanging on his arms Danika and Damian are in position to strike when he least expects it.

At first Ubu has no clue anyone has invaded the penthouse until one of the prostitutes mentions the open window. That immediately gets Ubu's suspicion and guard up. He does a quick sweep of the penthouse to find the intruder. Only to find no one else but the three of them are even in there. This is Ubu's grave error since neither of them were in the penthouse.

They're above it.

Timing it perfectly Damian and Danika crash through the skyline in the ceiling directly into the penthouse. Damian swiftly disarms Ubu making the traitor resort to have to use fixtures in the room as temporary weapons. The prostitutes flee from the penthouse screaming leaving no bystanders to witness the fight. Ubu has to dodge attacks from the twins until he can get two a pair of gauntlets with sharp talons he had hidden away underneath an island in the kitchen.

Now the playing field has been leveled more evenly.

Damian attacks Ubu head on while Danika more or less uses her fans to attack from a distance, giving her brother more chances to land a fatal blow. Ubu's attention constantly being diverted back and forth between them makes it harder for him to concentrate especially with how much nimbler their smaller forms are in comparison to his.

"Where is Deathstroke," demanded Damian, steely.

"Did you think it would be that easy? Just ask and I would talk," taunted Ubu, sneering.

Scowling, sarcastically, Damian said "I don't want it to be easy."

Damian then tosses the katana aside, not going to need it for this.

Danika launches one of her fans at Ubu's legs, momentarily unbalancing the man as he dodges it. Damian then leaps into the air, landing well aimed punches and kicks on Ubu that send him bursting out the window.

Ubu then makes a break for freedom with the twins in hot pursuit. They follow him into the streets, pursuing him relentlessly no matter what methods Ubu does to shake them off. Not even the knowledge that they're out in public or oncoming traffic slows them down. The entire time they remain unfazed.

Eventually Ubu is cornered in a vacant construction yard. Left with no other recourse but to continue the fight. He made a serious mistake underestimating them. Now he's about to pay an extremely heavy price.

His life.

Damian and Ubu are soon locked in another standoff that she takes care of.

Coming out of hiding from underneath her hair is Ao. He springs off her shoulders landing straight onto Ubu's face, biting and scratching at it. Ubu yells, pushing away from Damian to get the squirrel off of him. Before he can even touch Ao the smart squirrel returns to his mistress. Not wasting the opportunity Damian springs into the air, coming down hard onto Ubu's face.

Ubu groans, collapsing onto his knees.

Here Danika binds him tightly with her hair, preventing him from making another escape attempt. Now the twins have this traitorous scum right where they want him.

The twins stand over Ubu as he pants with cold and hard eyes.

Snarling, Ubu states "You'll get nothing from me."

Eyes narrowed in stubbornness, confident he'll break, Damian said "We'll see."

Danika knows what must be done without being asked.

_._

_Wither and decay_

_End this destiny_

_Break these earthly chains_

_And set the spirit free_

_._

Don't worry Ao isn't touching Danika's hair as she is doing this. He is safely in her arms out of harm's way.

On the other hand Ubu isn't nearly as lucky.

With no way out, unable to fight back, Ubu gets the full onslaught of Danika's Moonstone power.

In front of their very eyes Ubu's condition rapidly deteriorates, no matter how hard he tries to fight it he simply continues to get weaker and weaker. His strength fails him, dark skin getting pale, muscles shrinking and losing their integrity, blood vessels becoming more pronounced.

Upon reaching a certain point Damian signals for her to stop.

Danika stops, pitch black eyes reverting back to blue.

Raising the katana high above his head, Damian said "Last chance. Either we get answers, or you get the sword."

Scathingly, Ubu spat "Do your worst."

"As you wish," said Damian, releasing a battle cry as he swings the blade down to behead him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a figure emerges from the shadows, knocking the twins away from Ubu. Ubu drops onto the concrete, utterly spent.

The twins skid harshly in the dirt with their weapons caught by the surprise assailant.

Turns out it is Nightwing.

Dick caught both Damians sword and Danika's fans in his hands.

Examining the weapons, grinning at them, Dick said "The psychos just keep getting younger."

The twins don't take that too well. Damian charges Nightwing with abandon with Danika following his lead.

Elsewhere Batman is in the middle of his patrol when he receives a call.

Answering it, Batman said "Talk."

Leaning heavily against a streetlight, now bearing numerous abrasions from the fans and katana after this skirmish, Dick said "Missing something?"

"Not in the mood for games," said Batman.

"I have two kids here. A boy and a girl. Told me they're your son and daughter."

Said persons are now dangling from a crane in full on restraints with Danika gagged so she can't use her magic to get out of it. Ao is sitting on her head, grooming his face.

Sighing in annoyance, Batman said "I'll be right there."

**Authors Note:**

**Happy 1st Anniversary! **

**In honor of the brand-new Justice League: Dark Apokolips War film that just came out. Anyone else get goosebumps after watching that? Ha! Ha! **

**Also, watching it gave me a certain idea. What do you guys think of me combining my characters Audrina from Heart Of Atlantis and Danika from this one once we get to this new movie? **

**Also, I still haven't figured out what Danika's superhero name should me. The choices are down to Morning Star, Twilight, or Tempest?**

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Danika and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark times. **

**Daughter Of Batman Chapter 9 **

Bruce's disciplinary action towards the twins is swift and uncompromising. He is not happy that Damian disobeyed him a second time, let alone drawing Danika into it, too. Given how she had opted to remain at Wayne Manor last time.

No one spoke the entire drive back to the Batcave. Nightwing joining them on the way to the Batcave.

Poor guy really needs to be stitched up considering how many cuts and abrasions Damian managed to land on him. The smaller ones will easily heal on their own, but the more serious ones have to be handled now.

Ubu is now in police custody. Bruce had spoken to Gordon soon after picking up the twins. At present is now at the hospital in intensive care, heavily guarded by the police.

The moment they got to the Batcave Alfred got straight to work tending to Dick's various injuries. The repairs to his suit will be made later on.

Sitting in a chair as Alfred is closing his wounds Dick is stewing about his most recent discovery.

In irritation, Dick said "Really ticks me off. After all those lectures he gave me, about using protection."

"Indeed," concurred Alfred.

Dick winces at a sharper sting in his arm, releasing a light hiss.

"Are you all right, Master Dick," said Alfred, concerned.

"I took the cut," assured Dick, whipping away the blood on his mouth from a split lip. "I can take the stitch."

"Maybe you need more anesthetic," jabbed Damian, snickering.

Beside him on the catwalk Danika leans on the railing, stroking Ao's soft belly. This is where the twins have immediately gone and stayed upon returning. They've been silent up until now.

Jaw clenched angrily in annoyance, incredulous, Dick said "And maybe you need to go-."

"Master Dick," chastised Alfred, firmly.

"Maybe you should remember who the blood son is," said Damian, disrespectfully.

Scoffing, Dick countered "Bloodthirsty is more like it."

Damian went to say something else, but Danika elbows him lightly in the ribs, shaking her head. Bearing a scowl he obeys, going over to look at the display cases with past costumes in them.

Clearing her throat to draw Dick's attention to her, hoping to maybe break some of the tension in the room, nodding towards his arm, Danika offered "I can heal those for you if you want. You don't have to sit through that."

"No way," said Dick, gaze hardening on her, disturbed by what she's capable of. "After what I saw you do to Ubu, not a chance."

Danika recoils lightly, hearing the layered accusation in his tone. Instead she joins Damian where he's scrolling his eyes over the Robin costume.

"This was yours," he said.

Flexing his arm once Alfred was done with it, Dick said "Still is."

As Damian begins to open the case Dick quickly moves up to the second level, closing the door before Damian can mess with it.

Shifting so he's now standing directly in front of the case, Dick said "Keep your hands off of it, Kid."

"Is this what you wore in training," said Damian, smiling condescendingly in an heir of superiority, unimpressed with the state of the uniform.

Eyes narrowed, catching it, Dick said "It what I wore when I went on patrol."

"The only thing it's missing is lace trim and a sun hat," said Damian, mockingly, unapologetic as mirth twinkles in the green. "Not even close to what we wear in training. It's a joke."

Dick's posture stiffens, having felt great pride while wearing it in the beginning.

"Damian, not everyone does things the same way," said Danika, softly.

Hands on his hips, scrutinizing Damian heavily, Dick said "You don't fool me. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking you could be Robin. Well, you can't."

Almost insulted at the insinuation, Damian said "I don't need some insipid costume and a bird name. I'm way beyond your kind of simplistic training. We both are. As you saw tonight."

Smirking lightly, leaving to put on a spare suit while the other is being repaired, Dick said "Don't forget, you lost that fight."

Frowning Damian turns back towards the display but makes no move to open the glass again.

Danika takes this opportunity to wander around the Batcave a bit more in exploration eventually making her way to where Bruce is at the Batcomputer.

Bruce is currently on a two-way call with Police Commissioner Gordon. The Commissioner is still at the hospital from what they can see. They can see what's going on in the room, but no one on the other end can see them. They can hear everything, just not see with their own eyes. A security measure on Bruce's end.

"How's Ubu," inquired Bruce, checking in on what Ubu's diagnosis is.

"He's got more monitors in him than Arkham has lunatics," reports Commissioner Gordon, stepping aside to provide a clearer view at Ubu in his hospital bed.

Commissioner Gordon isn't exaggerating on his nor the doctor's assessments. Almost every part of him that's visible is covered with IV's and monitors connected to other machines in order to keep him alive. Whatever Danika did to Ubu did its damage. To Bruce, judging by what he witnessed Danika did in the garden and by the information Dick handed over, he knew Danika had a serious hand in Ubu's condition now. Ubu now highly resembles how that cat ended up looking. If Dick hadn't stepped in when he did there's no doubt that Ubu would've been dead.

"Can he talk," said Bruce.

"Talk," said Commissioner Gordon, taking the level of damage inflicted on this man. "It's a wonder he can breathe. Batman, what did this to him? I've never seen anything like it."

There's a pause of silence as Bruce contemplates what he can or cannot say.

"I'll stay in touch," said Bruce, ending the call right there, giving off the impression that he didn't know anything yet.

That's probably going to shock the Commissioner. Normally Bruce is very open about keeping Commissioner Gordon informed, but right now he's stuck in tight spot where he is unable.

When the screen goes blank Bruce then notices a smaller reflection beside his own. Abruptly turning in his seat partially he sees Danika standing behind him. She saw and heard everything.

In Danika's defense she does appear somewhat ashamed for what she did especially under his critical and disapproving gaze thrown at her, relatively subdued.

Damian, on the other hand, is not nearly as remorseful.

Stony-heartedly, Damian said "He doesn't deserve to breathe. Should've finished him off when I had the chance."

Should've kept his mouth shut.

They're in trouble.

Rising from the chair Bruce shoves it so hard it slams into the end of the track he had it on where Dick is standing.

Freezing, knowing what happens whenever Bruce gets this enraged, Dick said "Uh oh."

A now frightened Ao scurries for cover, hiding underneath Danika's hair in face of this fury.

Standing intimidatingly over the twins, harshly, Bruce shouted "Do you know what you were tonight? You weren't a warrior. You weren't a soldier. You were a child."

Pointing at Dick, Damian said "If it hadn't been for him I-."

"If it hadn't been for him, you would've gone too far," reprimanded Bruce.

"It's easier my way," declared Damian, coldly, pitiless.

"It has nothing to do with easy. It's about doing what's right, because it's right. And that's the only reason you need," lectured Bruce, sternly.

Stubbornly holding his ground, Damian said "Seemed right to me."

Approaching the Batmobile, Bruce said "That's the problem. Heads up!"

Bruce then launches a shuriken star at Damian. Damian catches it before it can become implanted in his head. That wasn't hard. He's made tougher catches than that.

"Good reflexes," noted Bruce.

"What if I had missed," questioned Damian.

Shrugging dismissively, Bruce said "It would've hurt."

Identifying the weapon, Damian said "It's a League of Assassin star."

"Found it in a warehouse belonging to a man named Langstrom. Ring a bell," said Bruce.

Shaking her head, Danika said "No. We've never heard that name before."

Exchanging a look with Dick, Bruce deduced "It appears there's a connection to Ra's and Deathstroke."

"Then we need to find out what it is," said Dick, determinedly.

"I need to find out," corrected Bruce.

Not liking that, eyeing Dick resentfully, Damian protested "I want to help, like he used to."

"It's bad enough you've given yourself away and let them know we're on to them. But you're letting vengeance guide your actions," said Bruce.

"You've never felt vengeful," challenged Damian.

"Every day," admits Bruce, softening a tiny bit. "You have to keep your center, Damian. You can't fight crime by becoming a criminal. From now on, stay close. That's an order."

The boys lips parted as if to object more but then quickly rethought his options, Damian said "I can do that."

"So can I," said Danika.

"Wait a minute. I'm not going to like this, am I," said Dick, already figuring out what Bruce has in mind.

"No," said Bruce, now turning his focus over to Danika instead of her brother. "We need to talk."

Moving to position himself in front of his sister protectively, speaking for her, Damian demanded "What about?"

Ignoring Damian, Bruce said "You are not to use that spell again."

"What," exclaimed Damian as Danika's shoulders slump forward and slightly shrinking into herself.

Tone leaving no room to negotiate on this matter, Bruce said "I forbid it."

"You can't do that," yelled Damian, outraged. "That magic is part of who she is. You can't just order her not to use it!"

"I can and I will. I have a very strict code and that spell she used on Ubu goes against everything I stand for. Danika, from this day forth you will not use it again. Am I understood," repeated Bruce.

Teeth gritted, Damian growled "You can't-."

"I understand," said Danika, quietly, without any form of hesitation.

"What," said Damian.

Satisfied that she at least will listen, Bruce said "Good."

Rebelliously blunt, Damien stated "You do realize that once this is over and Deathstroke has been dealt with Mother will just let her use that spell again without your permission?"

"I'll have a talk with Talia when it comes to it, but right now while you're in my custody what I say goes," said Bruce.

"Fine," ground out Damian.

Emerging from Danika's hair Ao nuzzles his face on her cheek to provide some comfort.

Curious about what he witnessed, Dick said "What was that anyway?"

Petting Ao on the head, downcast, Danika said "Before Damian and I were born we were exposed to objects called the Moonstone and Sundrop. In the process I gained abilities from them. The Sundrop that gives life and the Moonstone that destroys it. I can't access it directly. Only when I sing the necessary incantations do the spells work. I've been trained how to use them since I was little. Truthfully it's why my hair is so long. Mother, Grandfather, and Uncle discovered that the magical properties were transferred to my hair. The strands can't be cut otherwise it loses its power."

"Seriously," said Dick, brow quirked in skepticism.

"Yes," said Danika.

"That's going to be a problem when she gets older," remarks Dick in observation.

"One that can be solved at another time, but right now we have a lot of work to do," stated Bruce.

**Authors Note:**

**In honor of the brand-new Justice League: Dark Apokolips War film that just came out. Anyone else get goosebumps after watching that? Ha! Ha! **

**Speaking of which I just uploaded a new story called Morning Star based off of the new film. Please check it out and let me know what you think. It would really mean a lot to me to see what your thoughts are about it. **

**Also, watching it gave me a certain idea. What do you guys think of me combining my characters Audrina from Heart Of Atlantis and Danika from this one once we get to this new movie? **

**Also, I still haven't figured out what Danika's superhero name should be. I really need this figured out because the following chapter after this one will be where her superhero name is chosen for this story. The choices are now down to Tempest and Twilight. **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Morning Star, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, Morning Star, Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
